


Perfect 10

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: London 2012 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Gen, Gymnastics, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Angie has spent years hoping for a chance to go for gold, and despite everything else in the world seeming to try and stop her she presses forward. And it certainly doesns't hurt to have her best friend by her side along the way.





	Perfect 10

"There you are," Alex smiled as he met Angie at her gym, "I have dinner for you in the car."

"Thanks dad," Angie sighed.

Angie knew that her father was watching her carefully from the corner of his eye as they walked. She also knew that she was still limping slightly from the sprained ankle she'd gotten after the championship. Both her coach and Alex had tried to convince her to lay off practice, Angie had refused. Being seventeen years old already meant that this Olympic tryouts might be her last chance. 

"Anything I can carry? I also have a couple of ice packs waiting for you in the fridge-" Her father began to ramble.

"Dad it's fine," Angie rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

 

Alex was quiet the rest of the walk to the car and as he held the door open for her. He paused for a long moment before turning ok the car. 

"I just worry about you, angel," Alex said softly.

"I'm fine," Angie buckled her seat belt, "you know at my last appointment Dr. Stevens cleared me to compete."

"Mon Ange-"

"And if you're going to ask me again to hold off on going to the trials the answer is still no," Angie cut him off, "I'm so close, I need to do this."

Alex let out a sigh, "I know."

Angie felt a little guilty at the exhaustion she heard in his voice. He had taken on much more of the housework lately, since her mother had lost the baby. Angie knew it was difficult for for him, especially since Philip was off at college and she was so focused on her training that she wasn't home as often as before.

 

For most of the drive after that she stayed pretty quiet, her father meant well and when she'd decided to commit to gymnastics that had scared the hell out of him. Thankfully her most recent injury had not been all that severe but with everything else that was happening she knew why he was even more worried. After getting ready for bed she did find herself sneaking back down to the kitchen to snag and ice pack and dishtowel for her ankle.

"There's my little champion."

Angie turned to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in hand looking tired.

"Hi, mama," Angie replied tentatively. Lately she felt like she was walking on eggshells around her mother sometimes. 

Eliza gestured to one of the kitchen chairs and Angie took the invitation to sit. Another gesture had her lifting her foot into her mother's lap. Eliza gently rested the wrapped ice pack on Angie's ankle.

"How's the foot?" Eliza asked.

Angie shrugged, "It could be better... But I'm more than ready to compete," she added quickly, "I just wish you could come to the trials."

"I know, sweetie," Eliza sighed, shifting the ice pack to the other side of Angie's ankle, "I'll be with you in spirit."

Angie let out a sigh, "But if I'm in the games, you'll go right?"

"Of course I will," Eliza reached for her hand, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I don't know how likely it is," Angie muttered, half to herself. 

"Even if you don't, I will be proud of you," Eliza told her, "because you're following your dream. Because I know that you'll do your best no matter what."

 

Angie smiled slightly, "Thanks Mama."

 

"You should go to bed," Eliza said, "you have a long training day tomorrow."

"You should go to bed too, mama," replied Angie.

"I'll tell you what," Eliza squeezed her hand, "I will if you will."

"Deal," Angie agreed. 

The two of them rose and went into the kitchen. Eliza rinsed her mug as Angie put the melting ice pack back into the freezer. Just before they separated to go to their respective rooms, Eliza pulled Angie close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"I'm very proud of you, sweetheart," Eliza murmured, "Never forget that."

\----------

Over the years, Angie had come to find that gymnastics gyms had a certain scent to them. The rubber of the beams mixed with hand chalk and a hint of sweat. The gym where Olympic trials were being held was no different.

"Alright go stretch and chalk up," her coach directed, "we're going to start with uneven bars."

"Okay," Angie agreed. 

She handed off her bag to Philip, who had accompanied her to the gym, and removed the jacket and sweat pants she had over her leotard. 

"You want me to stay?" Philip asked, gingerly taking her outer clothes with his right arm, which was much better from the gunshot wound he had sustained but was still wrapped in a soft bandage for support. 

"Yeah," replied Angie, "you can sit on the stands."

"Okay," Philip nodded.

"Actually you and me should take a picture really fast," Angie decided and turned to her coach, "is that okay?"

"Sure thing hun," Miss Livingston smiled.

Angie fished her phone out of her bag, "We should send this to Theo."

"Sure," Philip said, his cheeks coloring slightly. 

He'd had a huge crush on Theo for a while and Angie couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. Once the selfie was captured, Angie set about composing a message to Theo. 

"Hold on," she muttered, zooming in on a figure stretching in the background, "Is that..."

She spun on her heel to face the floor, where several gymnasts were stretching. 

"Theo?" she said to herself, and then louder, "Theo!"

The girl stretching closest to the edge of the floor looked up, her eyes wide. 

"Angie!" Theo shouted, shooting to her feet. 

The two girls met halfway, laughing excitedly as they wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Angie laughed.

"I can only assume the same thing you're doing here," Theo grinned as they broke apart.

"This is so crazy," Angie was practically bouncing, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Theo laughed. 

Angie rolled her eyes, "Well still glad to see you, even if that means I'm probably going to kick your ass with my skills."

"We'll see about that," Theo smirked.

Angie punched her lightly in the shoulder. 

"Burr, you are so going down," Angie grinned.

"Don't be so certain, Hamilton," responded Theo.

"I like some friendly competition as well as the next coach," Miss Livingston said, "but it's about time we get to warm up and training, Angie. The trials are starting sooner than you think."

 

Angie let out a sigh, "Fine..."

"These next two days might be the most important of your career," Miss Livingston noted, "and I know how much you wanted to be here, so show me."

"You got it coach," Angie nodded giving her coach a salute before going off to begin stretching.

\----------

Coach Livingston was right, this had been the most stressful two days of competing she'd ever experienced.... And she loved it. Well up until the point when it came down to announcing the team.

Through the preliminaries and the finals Angie had been nearly consistently placing behind Theo through nearly every event. Which while not bad she knew that her scores were not the clincher in this case, unless you were like Theo who seemed to manage to execute everything with ease, grace and perfection.

Now they just had to wait, and wait while the Olympic Team committee decided the fate of the fourteen gymnasts who'd come from all over the country to compete for exclusive spots on the team. Heck, she would even be happy to be one of the alternates for the team. 

As the announcement time grew closer, Angie felt that niggling sensation of self-doubt. 

"You did awesome out there today," Philip draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Well I can only hope the committee agrees with you," Angie rolled her eyes.

"If they don't, then they're wrong," Philip said confidently, "You deserve this."

Angie leaned into his touch, "Thanks Pip..." she then paused, "Hey if I make it you think you'll finally tell Theo you have a crush on her?"

 

Philip's spine stiffened and he pulled her closer into his side. 

"We'll see," he said finally. 

 

"You're no fun," Angie pouted.

"Well it should be almost time," Philip ignored her and looked at his watch.

Angie suddenly felt queasy. She knew that she was good at what she did and usually she had the instant gratification of seeing her scores right away, but all this waiting was just making her doubt her skill. 

"There you are," Coach Livingston came up to here, "come on they're about to make the big announcement."

"You've got this," Philip said, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. 

Angie took deep, calming breaths as she followed her coach to where the other gymnasts were waiting. Although she was the only one Miss Livingston had brought, some coaches had up to four or five gymnasts representing them.

"With a combined score of 123.50 and from Richmond Hill Elite, Theodosia Burr!"

Theo smiled graciously as all cameras were turned on her, she'd already had time to mull over position on the team with her high scores. 

They continued their announcements of the team and Angie was beginning to lose hope.

"With a combined score of 121.150 from MarVaTeens Gym, Angelica Hamilton!"

That caught her off guard, "I did it?" her breathing came fast as she walked forward slightly dazed, "I'm on the team?"

Miss Livingston pulled her into a hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

Angie was still in shock, "The actual team? Not an alternate?"

"The actual team," Miss Livingston confirmed.

The rest of the team and alternates were announced and they all walked out on the floor together with the lights of the cameras flashing taking all of their pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both the 2012 and the 2016 Summer Olympics, specifically Laurie Hernandez and Simone Biles.


End file.
